Ne Ko Oh!
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: While sneaking around Kaiba Corp, trying to get a peek at Seto's newest inventions, Yami stumbles upon a junkyard filled with cats. ^^v Jellicle cats.


Ne-Ko-Oh! (Traslation: King of Cats! (I think...)) 

by WSJ 

WSJ: Ehhh... *twitch* I saw Cats yesterday... This is the whacked-out result. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugioh, which belongs to Kazuki Takahashi-sama, nor do I own the musical Cats, not even the DVD version, for which I am pout. *crosses arms like Abdullah and grins* 

((For those of you who don't get the above joke, about Abdullah being pout, eh... don't ask. v_v;;)) 

()()()()() 

**Magic Cat**

_A Yuugioh/Cats crossover production_

Yami no Yuugi, the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle, ex-pharoah of Egypt, was bored. Now, you may have heard my rantings on the subject before, but I hold firm that bordum is not a good thing in Sennen Spirits. It makes them do weird things. Like acting almost normal. And believe you me, for a Sennen Spirit, that's weird. 

But, much to the world's peril, Yami no Yuugi was bored. 

When Yami no Yuugi gets bored, usually he'll clean the Game Shop, or sort his Duel Monsters cards, or rearrange his deck. Today, he'd already done all these things, plus beating Yuugi at checkers twice, crazy eights once, and poker three times in a row. Yuugi just did _not_ have a poker face. Not like Jou... Yami sighed whistfully. Playing poker was _fun_ when Jou and Kaiba got together. Throw Otogi Ryuuji and perhaps Yami no Bakura into the mix and you had all the fixings for either a moderately good party or a bloody good brawl. 

But anyway, back to the subject. Yami no Yuugi was bored, and had decided to take a walk when his other had gotten annoyed with him after his sixth consecutive win at Go Fish. Currently he was strolling down the back alleys behind Kaiba Corp for no particular reason. 

(Actually, he had a sneaking suspicion that Kaiba was working on a new Duel Disk and wanted a good sneak peek. The idea that this was considered spying had not occured to him, and the fact that he could be arrested for trespassing if Kaiba caught him had not even crossed his mind) 

The Pharoah stifled another sigh as he encountered a high chain link fence. There wasn't any barbed wire on top, unlike the last several, which should have given the spirit a clue that he'd taken a wrong turn somewhere, but it didn't. Egypt this wasn't, and Egypt didn't have twisting back alleys, just an occational labrynth tomb. 

He grit his teeth and climbed the fence, and dropped down on the other side. He straightened up, and then blinked in surprise and awe. He was in a junkyard, yes, but a junkyard filled to overflowing with _cats_! 

It should probably be mentioned here that while Kaiba detested cats and was even allergic, Yami no Yuugi adored cats. This could be because they had been worshiped as messengers of the goddess Bastet in his home country, but hey, who's to say? 

The cats all stopped dead and stared at him, as if they'd been holding some sort of conference and were waiting politely for him to leave so that they could continue it. A few of the smaller kittens squeaked in surprise, since they'd never actually encountered a human before, and the older cats nearest them cuffed them across the ears in a remarkably human way. 

Yami finally shut his jaw and stuffed his eyes back into his skull, and at that point instinct (and a few thousand years without seeing a feline) took over. He dropped to his knees on the sandy soil and bowed low before the cats, his forehead touching the ground. While in the possition he couldn't see much, of course, but for a moment he felt sure he'd heard voices. 

"What do we _do_ Munkustrap? It's a human! In _our_ junkyard!" 

"Just... don't go near it." 

"He's bowing to us. Do you think he remembers the old ways?" 

"What old ways Tugger?" 

"Quiet child! The old ways of Egypt!" 

At the name of his homeland Yami's head shot up, and a couple of the cats hurridly closed their mouths. Yami's eyes widened in surprise as he put two and two together (came up with seven) and realized with no small bit of surprise that it was the _cats_ that had been talking. "Yes, I'm from Egypt!" he said hurridly. "You beautiful creatures really are from the gods, aren't you?" 

"Well of course." said one of the cats. Several of the others shot him dirty looks, but the sleek feline shrugged it off and padded a few steps closer to Yami, peering up into his face. "Who are you?" 

"My name, I guess, is Yami no Yuugi." Yami said. "How may I be of service, oh reveared one?" 

A mostly black tom smirked as he came up next to the first. "I think I like this guy." 

The first tom, who was completely black save for a white face and a patch of white on his chest, eyed Yami. "I saw him first Tugger." 

The tom growled and cuffed the younger across the ear. "And I'm your elder Mistoffelees!" 

The one called Mistoffelees narrowed his eyes and held up a paw. "But can you do this?" A small bolt of blue lightning raced from his paw to strike Rum Tum Tugger in the nose, causing him to yelp and jump back, growling. "Why you little!" 

A grey tabby tom pushed his way in between them, giving them both withering looks. "Misto! Tugger! Stop this at once!" 

"Sorry Munkustrap..." The two toms muttered, still glaring at one another. 

Yami blinked hard, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again. "You can do magic?" 

"Yes," Mistoffelees said, sitting down to wash one of his paws. "I _am_ desended directly froma royal line of cats." 

"And the rest of us aren't?" At another glare from the tom called Munkustrap, Tugger busily started to wash his tail. 

Yami stared in wonder at little black Mistoffelees. "Facinating..." 

"Of course." Misto purred. 

That day, on his way home from work, Kaiba was surprised, and more then a bit dismayed, to see Yami walking home with a small black and white cat perched on his hair. 

()()()()() 

:p Before you ask, yes, Mistoffelees is my favorite. *^_^* Should I orcastrate more encounters like this one? *snicker* I've already got a couple in mind... Yami no Bakura and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser? Malik and Macavity? Mai and Demeter? Otogi and Rum Tum Tugger? LOL! The list goes on! ^^ For now this is a one-shot however, since I have other, more pressing stories to work on. 

God bless minna-san! 


End file.
